The Cupid's Lover
by StephxDD
Summary: Who said that Cupid can't fall in love?


**GODS ON EARTH.**

_Chapter One_

_Wow. This hurts. Love is cruel you know..._

_I can't believe how it happened, we were so fine together. I truly love him...well, now I think I hate him. _

I have been always a cold girl; I can easily hide my emotions. But the day everything changed. Confusing isn't it? I shall explain you, and you'll understand me.

I'll start with me. My name is Alma, nothing impressive I think I prefer Al is less twee. it means "soul". I'm 17 years old and I live in the middle of nowhere. My life was very boring till the day I met Hadrien, my first and only love. He was everything I wanted, still because I'm pretty mature to the grade that I'm boring; Hadrien _loved_ me. He was the rock-star-looking guy, beautiful and bad to the bone literally. He made me laugh of everything he said and that always put a smile on his flawless pale face. He loved me. I love him.

Yesterday, he called me. A phone call. Hadrien told me that he had something important to tell me; that he was waiting for me in the caffee. My heart hurt when I heard his impatient, rude tone. I sighed, trying not to think the worst, combed my hair and grabbed my bag and went to the date. The sad last date.

When I arrived he was there. His black leather jacket on the chair, and his black-blue, long hair shining perfectly as always. His serious eyes met mine and the terrified me. This was it. I knew it back then.

"You're finally here." He half smiled, exposing his white teeth.

"Uhm..yeah..." I said and sat on the chair.

"Do you want something Al?" He said hesitating.

"No thanks." I humbled, he cleared his throat. "What's wrong Hadrien?, you sound very bad on the phone." I whispered. There was a long pause, the waiter brought the coffees and we drank them at the same time. He sighed and I closed my eyes. I knew what was the next thing.

"Al..." He started, I opened my eyes and looked up. His eyes had a sad (but cold) glare and tears fulled my eyes, I tried to recoil them. Nobody, never, is going to see me cry.

"I need to end with this." His hard, perfect voice echoed n my head. I couldn't say nothing. I gritted my teeth and stand up. My hands were turned into fists. I could feel that my expression was neutral as always, calm. I turned from there saying nothing.

"Al?" I could feel him behind me.

"What Hadrien?" I said calmly. His hand touched my shoulder. I gave a step back.

"I'm sorry Al, but I really think I don't love you anymore." He said serious. My respiration stopped. He interrupted my flee just to tell me that he doesn't love me anymore?? I wanted to hit him, to kill him. I remembered how to breath again.

"It's okay Hadrien," I smiled and this took him by surprise; he arched one eyebrow and I grinned. "I don't love you anymore either, so high five dude." His face made a frown and I smile at the pleasure to see him mad. If I was going to suffer, he definetly wasn't going to feel like a god and his harem of harlots he was going to collect.

"But--?" He started, but i placed one finger on his lips. For God, I can swear, I saw him blush for the first time.

"Bye bye dear Hadrien." I whispered and kissed his left cheek .

I turned away from him with slow steps. Outside the caffee I saw his motorcycle and kicked it, The motorcycle fell to the ground. My wicked smile appeared and my slow steps turned into a gallop. I ran and ran, till my chest hurt and I felt my cheeks going wet. Tears. My sobs were stupid and I gritted my teeth to make them stop.

On an intersection of a street, I crossed on green. I didn't know what I was doing. The horns of the cars advised me, others yelled. But I didn't stop. My heart was in my throat.

It was night already, a full moon was following me. Running and running, crying and sobbing between gritted teeth. I was running outside the movie theatre next to the city park. People were staring at me, I felt so stupid. I closed my eyes nad wished the hell would open a crack and bury me. Suddenly, I felt my body being banged with something; my body and my bag went to the ground,. I heard a "thud" when my head hit the asphalt. I was dizzy.

"Oh dear God!," I heard a female voice, around my age, "Curt are you okay?!" Curt?, I echoed in my head. Someone grabbed me by the shoulders giving me support, the scent of this person, a guy I think, was out of this world, totally charming. He sighed.

"I'm okay Monica," He said placing a hand on my forehead. "I think she's not."

The girl's tone was irritated, jealous I can say. "It doesn't matter Curt. Let's go the movie is about to start. " He sighed again. I tried to open my eyes.

"Dear Monica, can you do me a favor swettie?" He almost sang, and I opened my eyes bemused. My jaw fell open.

This guy, Curt, was totally beautiful. Even more than Hadrien. His blond hair was not that long, going to the start of his jaw. Big beautiful blue eyes were looking at me with a worried glance. Pale flawless skin, a beautiful being. He looked like a god. I tried to compose my face into the neutral one, my own one.

"Sure Curt!!!" The girl was over reacted I could sense it.

"Please go and buy the tickets for _our date _" He said, with a smile on his face.

"Of course!" And se wept to the box office. I figured out that I was still on his arms and tried to stand up, but my legs were numb; so I grabbed my bag.

"Sorry about what hapenned," He said embarrased helping me with my scattered things ."I was distracted by my date, you see." And he smiled. I breathed slowly not looking at his face, and started to talk.

"No, no, it was my fault I--" I struggled to make my mouth speak. "Forget it, I have to go." I felt my legs responding to me again, and rapidly turned from there, from him.

"But wait--!!" He yelled, and I didn't turned around. I walked faster. "I have your--!"

"Never mind!!" I screamed disappearing in the darkness.

"Curt I have the tickets!!" I faintly heard this Monica behind me. "Let's go!!"

Tears wept my cheeks again. I could feel this Curt's glance in my back...and I had the need.. to turn to saw his face one more time...


End file.
